lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Bosses
Boss monsters are monsters that have a unique role in Lucidstuck. They are above average monsters that possess more personality and difficulty than others. They are usually very powerful however, being powerful isn't the only requirement to a boss monster. Within each realm three boss monsters will appear at different points in progression, they may be humanoid or otherwise, and be friendly or otherwise. Boss monsters are not spawned as such , they change from people into the beings, it's just their circumstances related to the plot makes them turn into one. There will always be three boss monsters per realm through the duration of a set of guardians. They can always be killed, friended or avoided, depending on the agenda/quest the dreamers are following, but their number will remain the same and no new boss monsters will spawn through it. Boss monsters respawn with new guardians, and it is possible for past guardians who have died and been corrupted by the dreamlands to become a boss monster for a future set of guardians, as is Uilos ’ current case. There are two ways to defeat boss monsters, upon defeat depending on which method was used, the Guardian will earn an exquisite soul and access to a "Realm key". An item when found can be used to unlock "The arena". Methods of victory There are two ways to defeat a boss monster. They are as follows: 'Physically fighting the boss monster and killing it in battle.' Physically fighting a boss monster is a very difficult thing to do because boss monsters are very resourceful. They may also have a second or other form that activates when they're losing or if they so choose to activate it. Some boss monsters have "One hitter" attacks which can kill a guardian without the use of damage points, or "Area of effect" attacks which can damage multiple guardians and even one hitting them all! If killed, the boss monster will drop an exquisite soul worth their level, an item(s) the guardian wishes to keep, as well as a realm key fragment. Befriending the boss monster by becoming their friend/ally. Befriending a boss monster is usually the desired method to use on very powerful boss monsters, however they can be very tricky or time demanding depending on the boss monster. First to access this method the guardian must earn the boss monster's favour. This may prove difficult if the monster is not human in appearance or if they do not communicate. When the boss monster is in a neutral or better state they will request some sort of aid from the guardian(s), if accepted, the boss monster's disposition improves and they will most likely return with another request. If refused, the boss monster's disposition will suffer and they will eventual grow cold or resentful towards the guardian(s). They will be harder to befriend if this happens. When the boss monster has successfully been befriended, they will be permanently pacified and will no longer try to kill the Guardian(s) or their party members/ allies. They will also give one of the guardians a personal item that transforms a regular soul into an exquisite soul worth their level. Only If inquired will they share information of the realm key fragments. Almost always they will not understand what it is, but will know of its whereabouts. Quotes about Bosses "Monsters we call bosses are special in the sense that they can be redeemed. It may be extremely difficult based on their appearance or size, but there is hope somewhere." - Garreth Category:Concepts Category:Monsters Category:Boss monster